


Seus Pecados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Fringe, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 The Sin Eater, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter Bishop não desapareceu quando foi apagado de seu universo, ele só foi parar em outro lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seus Pecados

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [His Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454935) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Escrita logo após o sexto episódio de Sleepy Hollow, Sin Eater, então antes que a gente soubesse de toda a história do Cavaleiro da Guerra. Tinha pensado em nem postar isso, mas a Lizzy me convenceu então só esqueçam tudo o que aconteceu depois desse episódio e finjam que o Henry era bonzinho.

O universo não gosta de paradoxos, e nenhum era maior do que aquele criado por Walter Bishop e sua família. Quem poderia prever que o destino de dois mundos seria tão profundamente afetado por pessoas que não iriam permitir que seus filhos morressem? As normas que mantinham o universo em seu lugar não eram capazes de combater o amor familiar. Se quebrar a física era o preço para manter Peter seguro, Walter o pagaria. E havia pago de novo e de novo.

 

Contudo, o preço coletivo não era o único a ser pago. Todas as vezes houve também um sacrifício pessoal a ser feito, e dessa vez o universo havia demonstrado toda a sua ironia e o transformado no tipo de anomalia que um dia havia buscado combater com sua equipe. Porém, sua equipe não mais existia, ao menos não nesse universo paralelo. Pensou que se o paradoxo fosse grande demais, seria apagado, mas jamais imaginou que acordaria em ainda outro universo.

 

Conseguiu suportar anos antes de procurar algum de seus antigos conhecidos, mas ninguém o reconheceria e havia outro Walter em seu lugar. Não, não era seu lugar, não tinha um lugar nesse universo. E já nem sabia quem ou o que era. Estava perdido e sozinho, essa era sua punição.

 

Havia ainda a questão de sua nova habilidade, que era a maior prova de que em algum lugar dos multiuniversos havia um setor de punição irônica trabalhando a todo o vapor. Passaria o resto de seus dias engolindo os pecados alheios e liberando a todos do peso de suas almas, mas ninguém iria o liberar de seus próprios pecados.

 

Isso é, até que elas apareceram. As duas irmãs que estavam tão determinadas a salvar alguém que amavam que não se importavam em arriscar causar o fim do mundo. Salvar uma pessoa era mais importante do que deter uma daquelas criaturas que chamavam de demônios e que ele poderia explicar cientificamente se alguém lhe desse um laboratório e um assistente, mas não faria isso. Havia abandonado a ciência que nada poderia fazer por ele agora. Não havia retorno, e ainda estava preso ao passado. Aquelas duas, Abbie e Jenny, eram tão fortes e determinadas. Como poderia olhar para elas e não ver Olivia, Astrid e Etta? E aquele jovem, Ichabod, que como ele não pertencia àquele mundo, mas diferente dele tinha um coração tão puro que seu maior pecado era não ter salvo alguém. Poderia negar que era Peter que via ao olhar para aquele jovem deslocado? Ambos arrancados de seu lugar, incapazes de desistir de uma mulher em uma dimensão fora de seu alcance, tão dispostos a desistir da própria vida para salvar o mundo mesmo que isso fosse criar um rombo incapaz de ser preenchido na vida das pessoas que os amavam.

 

Era por isso que havia aceitado ajudar, porque em sua cabeça estava salvando Peter. Foi naquele momento que tudo começou a fazer sentido. Esse era seu propósito naquele universo, era por isso que lhe foi dado aquele poder tão inconveniente que quase o destruiu. Era como se o seu próprio filho estivesse o alcançando através da barreira entre os universos e o salvando novamente da loucura. Seu Peter, mesmo que estivesse apenas em suas memórias, ainda estava o protegendo. Era um filho muito melhor do que merecia e era o que mais sentia falta.

 

Mas também sofria pela perda de Olivia, que há muito considerava como a filha que nunca teve, apesar de ela nunca ter aceitado o chamar de pai. E Astrid, que era como uma dedicada filha caçula, sempre cuidando dele, garantindo que comesse e se vestisse, e reprimindo seu uso indiscriminado de drogas. Ela o tratava como um pai senil, e ele a amava por sua paciência.

 

Mesmo Etta, que já havia perdido mais de uma vez quando deixou seu lar, estava sempre em seus pensamentos. Se sozinha a menina floresceu e se tornou uma heroína, a grande responsável pela salvação de seu universo, então não conseguia imaginar o que se tornaria agora que tinha ambos os pais ao seu lado. Salvadores de mundos, Olivia e Peter. Criariam Etta para ser o que? Só esperava que ela fosse feliz, era o que merecia, o que todos eles mereciam. Esperava que pudesse ter a infância feliz que suas ações roubaram de Olivia e de Peter. Mas aquilo que mais queria para sua neta era que não precisasse se explodir para salvar sua família. Sem mais sacrifícios. Apagou séculos de história humana para que aqueles que amava não precisassem mais sofrer. Queria que seu grande sacrifício fosse o último.

 

Teria agora alcançado a redenção? Tinha certeza de que seu dom foi concedido com o objetivo de que ajudasse aquelas pessoas. As palavras das duas moças o atingiram como um tapa, porque estava na mesma situação em que havia colocado Olivia. Era possuidor de um dom que poderia ter destruído sua vida e que lhe foi conseguido apenas para que salvasse uma única pessoa que seria fundamental para a salvação de seu mundo.

 

Se já não estivesse exausto daquele universo e de viver uma vida que não era verdadeiramente sua, teria gostado de prestar auxílio na missão deles. Aqueles poucos momentos em que pode ajudá-los lhe deram uma forte nostalgia do tempo que passou na divisão Fringe. Salvar o mundo com jovens dedicados e cheios de entusiasmo. Teria gostado disso, mas teria preferido finalmente encontrar seu fim.

 

Tinha esperança de que agora pudesse desaparecer, ou ao menos ser permitido morrer, pois já havia vivido décadas naquele mundo e não dava sinais de envelhecer. Tinha esperança de já haver pago penitência por suas ações, mas não teve tanta sorte. O universo não seria tão misericordioso depois de todo o caos que causou.

 

Quando despertou, estava em outro mundo. De nada adiantaram suas ações, ainda estava preso naquele ciclo de tortura interminável, e esse universo também não era seu lar, podia sentir. Ainda não fora salvo, e lhe restava apenas esperar que descobrir qual seria sua nova punição. Descobrir o que poderia fazer para pagar por seus pecados.


End file.
